


Whisper To Me Tales Of Another World

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reading Aloud, Self-Indulgent, mentioned Bokuto, mentioned Kuroo - Freeform, mentioned hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Mattsun enjoys it when Sasaya reads to him.





	Whisper To Me Tales Of Another World

**Author's Note:**

> I had some feels over Sasaya reading to Mattsun and a friend needed some fluff.
> 
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/RarePairGremlin) | [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin)

His fingers slid through Sasaya's still dampened hair, untangling the knots, being careful so he didn't pull any out by accident. Whenever he did Sasaya's hand would come up fast, book smacking against his face in warning. With his head lulled against the back of the couch, eyes closed, breaths calm and even Mattsun marveled at how relaxed he was. He always wondered about it as he never thought of himself as much of a reader let alone someone who would enjoy being read to. Yet here he was.

Sasaya's voice was soft, a deep timbre of a whisper as he slowly read from the novel gripped loosely in his hands. He's not entirely sure what they were reading to him today. Probably another one of those terrible westerns or stale detective books they like. It didn't matter to Mattsun. He simply enjoyed the sound of Sasaya's voice. Something he's had to work on to hear just a few short years ago. It was as much a privilege to hear today as it had been back then when he was lucky to get even three words out of the man during the span of a week. Now they have a routine and he’s graced with their voice every day.

They both arrive home from work within a couple of hours of each other. Mattsun comes home first and begins dinner for them. Sasaya arrives home around the time the food is ready and sits at the island in the kitchen watching him. They're silent until dinner is completed and they sit down to eat. They talk about their days. Mostly bitching about their bosses but sometimes, though they feel a pang of momentary guilt over it, they'll make fun of their coworker's stupidities. But how could they not when Sasaya works in the same building as Hinata and he works alongside Kuroo and Bokuto?

Sasaya will always do the dishes while Mattsun goes for a run. They're showered and a book is chosen by the time he gets back for a shower of his own. Sasaya reads alone as he hops in the shower. But once he flops onto the couch beside him, a towel wrapped around his neck and eyes sleepy with exhaustion from the day, Sasaya wordlessly lays his head down into his lap.

He'll run his fingers through Sasaya's tangled hair. Working out the knots for him as they don't bother brushing their hair before bed; then Sasaya's confused in the morning why it's so damn messy. Sasaya will wait until he hits a new sentence before his whispering voice fills Mattsun's ears. Words carefully enunciated and pace the perfect speed, easy to follow along to if Mattsun decided to pay attention. Mattsun will doze off a few minutes into the reading, head falling back against the couch and eyes fluttering closed against his cheeks. Their breathing will fall into a matching rhythm, blending into the sounds of page-turning and whispered tellings of another world or time. His fingers will continue moving on their own through his lover's hair as he relaxes into the scene being laid out before him.

It's not much, it's something he never knew he needed in his life until he met Sasaya. And it's all he could have ever wanted.


End file.
